Hark the Herald to Thy Future
by Hero McAllen
Summary: Read others before this. Loraefin's true purpose is revealed, but only to Link. Will he have the courage to do what must be done to save his world?
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda characters, blah blah blah. Rook, Loraefin and the others are mine though.  
  
An: I'd like to thank Aaron for the e-mail helping me with my italics! This man is my hero. :)

Hark the Herald to Thy Future 

Chapter One:

"_That's great Saria!" Link exclaimed, jumping up from his stool._

         _"I know! Rauru said sometime within the next few days! I can't wait!" Saria's light, excited voice answered__. "It feels like we've been gone forever, I can't wait to come home to my little house with my own bed," she sighs contently, __"I bet the grass has just grown everywhere since I left."_

         _"Nah," Link laughed__, "I've been looking after the place for you, it's just the way you left it." Saria's voice giggled with excitement._

_         "You're such a good friend Link," said she, __"I don't know what I would do without you."_

         _"Well your house would sure be a mess at least," he laughed again. It was good to hear Saria's voice again he thought, and finally, the Sages were coming home. Though not permanently Saria informed him, but 'just to visit' she said. Rauru knew that they all missed their families and thought that a visit couldn't do any harm. Ganondorf was safely sealed in the Sacred Realm and there were no matters of importance that needed attending too. Ruto had left that once to help with her people during the water crisis that occurred, but since then Link had not seen any of the Sages. After over a year, they were all finally coming home._

_         "Link, I have to go now. Zelda and the others need my help with some things before we leave. I'll see you soon though!" Saria said quickly._

_         "Okay Sar, I'll see you soon," Link smiled to himself as he finished cooking the fish for his dinner._

_         "Oh, doesn't it feel good to be able to say that again!?" She laughed, happiness seeming to explode everywhere. And then she was gone._

_         "Isn't it great Link!?" Navi piped up excitedly. "I can't wait to see Saria again!"_

         "Me to Nav," Link grinned.

                  Link sat down with his fish and spread some butter on it. He placed a piece in his mouth absentmindedly, not realizing that it was still very hot. The hot piece of fish was a shock to his taste buds as his tongue rolled it from side to side, trying to cool it down. 

"Nice one Link," Navi smirked as Link stuck out his tongue and fanned it with his hand. "If you're done acting goofy, I'm going to go to bed. Night." 

"Night Navi," Link mumbled after her as she flew up to her little room that he had built her above the bookshelf. Link laughed at himself for being to preoccupied about the new news. He ate quickly and then went to bed with plans on going to Lon Lon Ranch the next morning to tell Malon the great news. Kokiri was quiet and peaceful, and listening to the night birds, Link fell asleep.

***

                  It was a brilliant winter morning so Link decided that he would enjoy the sunshine and walk to the Ranch instead of calling Epona. A snowstorm had passed through a few days before, leaving behind a blanket of clean white snow over Hyrule Field. Of course, down on the field if it did snow, it was not very thick, but all the same it made for a pretty sight. Link's old green tunic had become too worn over the years, and surely it was no match for winter, even on a nice day. So, he bundled up in his warm winter jacket and threw a blue scarf about his neck and set out. The snow had already begun to melt and the brown grass was coming through underneath.  The path that lead between Kokiri Forest and the Ranch was a little hard to make out, but it was not like the Ranch was hard to miss right in the middle of the field. He and Navi tromped along happily excited about the news they brought with them.

                  Malon was of course, already out and about at this time of the morning. She had already fed the livestock, milked the cows, and gotten a delivery of Lon Lon Milk ready and waiting to be taken off to the Castle. She brushed her long red hair out of the way and continued to lead the horses in pairs of two out to the coral where they were free to run. Malon could see her breath, as well as the horses, in the chilly morning air, swirling about as mist in front of them. Her father called to her from the house as she placed the last pair of mares into the coral. She closed the gate and went prodding through the patches of snow to him. Much to her surprise, she found Link standing there talking with her father. Malon smiled and wrapped her coat about her a bit tighter.

         "Good morning Link, I didn't expect to see you today," Malon laughed, giving him a friendly nudge as she looked up at him. "Good Morning to you too Navi."

         "Morning!" Navi chimed flying up next to Malon's face. 

         "How have you been Malon?" Link asked, eyes twinkling with something that she couldn't quite put her foot on.

         "We've been fine here, busy, but fine. Dad here has just gotten over a cold, but past that, nothing's new," she smiled, leaning up against her dad and placing an arm around his waist. Well, as far as she could reach.

         "Aye, my Malon's a good girl," Talon laughed. "She's to good for her father here, just like her mother." Malon gave her father a squeeze for she was in high spirits this morning.

         "So what brings you around here Fairy Boy?" Malon teased as her father went back into the house, leaving the three of them alone. Malon went over to the cart she and Ingo had loaded earlier that morning with crates of milk and double-checked the horses' harnesses. "You're just in time to help me deliver this milk to Hyrule Castle. I was going to go by myself…but now that you and Navi have shown up, want to come?" Malon flashed her big, bright smile as she covered the crates with a canvas tarp and fastened it down. The contrast of the scattered piles of white snow against her red hair seemed to illuminate it as well as her happy personality.  Link grinned and climbed up into the seat next to Malon.

         "All ready to go," he said. Malon climbed up into her spot and grabbed hold of the reins.

         "Hope the snow isn't too thick out on the field, I haven't gotten around to checking yet, I've been really busy the past few days and---" Malon started.

         "It's not, we just walked through it," Navi commented.

         "Did I tell you that Eady had her colt last week?" Malon asked, giving the reins a quick click.

         "No," Link said with interest, "boy or girl?"

         "Girl," Malon laughed. "I named her Sandra, she's still not quite sure what to make of her legs yet, but she's just so cute. She's taken up a lot of my time the past week." She leaned over toward Link a bit. "You never answered me, what made you decide to come and visit the Ranch today? Something up? We haven't seen you with all of the storms coming and going." Link's smile widened.

         "Navi and I actually brought some good news for you," he said excitedly. "I talked to Saria yesterday, she says that the Sages are coming back for a week or two, to see their families and such." Malon almost jumped up out of her seat, whether it was from excitement or a bump in the road, Link could not tell.

         "Really Link?! That's great news!" She smiled. "I bet you're looking forward to seeing Saria. I know how much you've missed her."

         "Yeah, but it's not only that I think," Link paused for a moment and allowed himself to stretch out. "I think it's also the fact that they are coming back proves that Hyrule is really on its way to recovery, from Ganondorf I mean. I don't know how to explain it really, it just feels like…progress."

         "I know what you mean," Malon reached over and poked him in the belly while he was stretched out across the bench. "And it really does feel like Hyrule is on the road to becoming what it once was, I can see it."

         "You're always so positive Malon," Navi said, landing on her shoulder.

         "Just trying to always see the good in things I guess," Malon laughed. "But I really do see a change, just look around you and you can see it. It's in the land, in the air, and in the faces of the people who lived through it."

                  The cart jounced along through the Market, making people part for it as it went by on its way to the Castle. Malon clicked the reins once more and drove the horses through the castle gates and around to the Kitchen loading area. She hopped off and removed the canvas covering from the back. There were servants already out there unloading things from different carts as part of the every four day ritual. Link hopped off also and grabbed a crate to be carried in.

         "Good to see you again Malon," the man in charge greeted her holding his clipboard of things to be checked off. "Right on time."

         "Well at Lon Lon Ranch we promise the best service," Malon laughed and hoisted one of the crates up by her knee. She seemed to struggle with it for a moment, but gained control and walked with it to stack it by the side door. Link followed her and placed his box next to hers. "You know the routine don't you Link? You've done this with me before haven't you?"

         "Sure have," he grinned and went to fetch another box from the cart. 

         "Oh, this one is bigger than the rest, let me help you," Malon grabbed the other end of the box and she and Link carried over to the pile.

         "Hey Link!" A voice called from across the assembly of carts and wagons. Link looked over his shoulder to see who had called his name. Malon stopped too and had to readjust the crate in her arms.

         "Link, this is kinda heavy," she said, "why did you stop?"

         "Somebody called my name," he replied, still looking around. At this time Rook came into view from behind one of the wagons. He trotted over to them smiling, his brown scarf flapping beside him and his breath visible in front of him.

         "Link!" He exclaimed, "Where have ya been? You said you were going ta' be at Hawthorn's for some drinks with me and some of the boys the other day. Did one of the storms keep ya in?" Rook laughed out loud and then took notice of Malon. "Aye Malon," he grinned, "good ta' see ya' again Firefly, what's new?" Malon's eyes narrowed a bit as she glared at him. She gave the box a little tug and started to pull Link over to the stack of crates with it. Rook followed. "Aye Lassie, let me and Link take care of that, it's a heavy crate, needs a man's strength."

         "I can do it!" Malon huffed. "I don't need you or your testosterone."

         "Yer in a bit of a fluster today," Rook teased her, grabbing hold of the box anyway and helping them set it down. 

         "Only when I'm around you," Malon retorted.

There was just something about her spirit that Rook found fascinating. He loved to see just how far he could push her before she lost her temper and would storm away from him, her red hair streaming behind her. She was so independent, so headstrong, and Rook could still see that she was so feminine too. Maybe that's what he found intriguing. Either way, he was absolutely captivated by her, since the first time they had met.

"Stop it you two," Link groaned. Not again he thought and rolled his eyes.

"Aye I'm just playin' with her Link, no harm," Rook flashed a smile at Malon. Malon returned with a sneer. The man in charge of the entire kitchen supplies called Rook to come and help with the loading of the grains across the way. "Got to go guys, I'll talk to ya later. Link, Hawthorn's, try to make it some night, storm or no storm." With this he smiled and trotted off through the commotion of people. 

"Ah! He's just so _irritating!" Malon yelled as soon as he was gone. "That boy knows how to get directly under my skin and drive me nuts!"_

"He just likes to tease you because he knows he can," Link smiled and carried the last of the boxes over, dodging a servant in the process.  "He really is a great guy, once you get to know him."

"I can just imagine," Malon replied sarcastically and stuffed her hands into her coat pockets.

AN: Ah, I love Rook :)


	2. Collecting the Package

Chapter Two: 

                        Link checked in with King Harkinian briefly to discuss the return of the Sages with him. The King was in high spirits indeed with the promise of seeing his daughter again. Plans were to be made as soon as they got word about their arrival time, and both agreed that it would be best if their arrival would be kept quiet until later notice. Malon waited patiently outside for Link, and afterward they spent the day together. Navi, who was not particularly fond of the cold, decided that she should head back to Kokiri and said her good-byes. They dropped the cart back off at the ranch and took Epona to Kakariko where Malon wanted to pick up her new winter coat from the tailor there. It was big and think and warm, just what Malon needed for those early mornings at the ranch. Her old coat had gotten terribly thin over the years as she had neglected to get a new one each winter, convinced her old one could hold out one more season. She laughed excitedly and put the new one on, happy and warm.

                        They spent the whole day together, going up Death Mountain trail and having a snowball fight with some of the Goron children playing there. Malon pelted Link in the back of the head during the fight, in which he retaliated with a snowball in the back as she was running away laughing. It was a good day Link thought. He went back to Kokiri tired and happy and after a quick dinner (which he didn't burn his tongue this time) went to sleep. He had gotten down his winter blankets for his bed and piled them on top of him. He said good night to Navi and started to drift to sleep.

            _"Link," a voice startled him awake again. He slowly opened his eyes, not sure if he was just dreaming it. __"Link, I'm glad I caught you awake."_

            "Not really," he said out loud, rubbing his eyes so that he could look around the room to see who was there. His eyes focused, but he could see no one. "What is this?" he mumbled, talking to himself, "I think you're sleep deprived Link; hearing voices now."

            _"Link, it is Rauru, can you hear me?" The voice came again, but this time Link noticed it was only in his head. _

_            "Rauru?" Link said out loud before he realized that he couldn't hear him that way. __"Rauru?" He again repeated using the little bit of telepathy that Saria taught him._

            _"Ah, Link, there you are," Rauru's voice was tired sounding, but cheery._

_            "More or less," Link yawned._

_            "Very good. I do not doubt that Saria has already spoken to you about returning for a week or so?"_

_            "Yep, she and I talked yesterday. Do you guys know when yet?"_

_            "In three days, that is what I wish to talk about Link," Rauru replied. Link sat up in bed and put his elbows on his knees to listen. __"There are some things that will need to be done in order for this to work, as the Hero of Time, we will need your assistance."_

            _"What needs to be done?" Link inquired curiously._

_            "It is easy enough for them to leave one at a time, but in order for all of the Sages to leave at once, they will need you to pull out the Master Sword temporarily in order for the transition to be complete."_

_            "What do you mean 'them'? Aren't you coming Rauru?"_

_            "No, no. I have no need to return, my place is here. I will stay while the others see their families, I know these new responsibilities have been hard on all of them. Anyway Link, when the time comes I will contact you again and talk you through it. I just want you to know what to expect."_

_            "Okay," Link said sleepily. _

_            "Oh and Link?" Rauru continued. __"About the girl you met, Loraefin. Before the Sages return back to the Sacred Realm, I would wish she had an audience with them. If she is what your dream foretold, it would be wise." Link stared blankly for a moment._

_            "Oh yes, sure Rauru, I agree," Link had almost forgotten about Loraefin's connection with his dream. She seemed ordinary enough to him in that sense. __"I'll be sure to try and get her to come. There is that problem that she's not supposed to leave the valley though."_

            _"Try Link, it's important. Now I must go. I will contact you when the time comes." And he was gone. Link flopped back down on his pillow and tried to get some sleep. _

***

                        Link trotted Epona over Hyrule Field. The sun was warm on his back but the air was still chilly. He was on his way to Murieope, hoping that he could pursue the elders to allow Loraefin to leave the valley so that she might have an audience with the Sages. They had to he thought, she was important to the future of Hyrule…or what was to be thought anyway. They needed to meet her; it was as simple as that. Link left Epona at the foot of the cliff that led to the valley. You could not see the entrance from anywhere on the field, but he knew it was there, hidden within the rock face. Link wished that he got to come see everyone in Murieope more often. His visits were always short and far apart, surely not fitting if one of the people there was foretold to save Hyrule. That was something else Link couldn't make out, why her? It was so remotely random and vague that it seemed pointless to try and think of an explanation. The Sages didn't know, she obviously didn't know…Link thought once or twice that someone was playing him out in an elaborate plot.

                        The light at the end of the tunnel turned brighter and brighter as Link neared it. He stepped out onto the cliff ledge and looked down on the valley nestled neatly at the foot of the bluff. How quiet and calm it looked, just like it always did Link mused. The only thing that seemed to change here was the weather. He walked down the trail to the floor, weaving his way through the houses and building. There were not so many people out today Link noticed but just figured that they were all inside keeping warm. The few people who were out greeted him warmly as they always did, and Link greeted them in return.

 At the edge of town was the Hake's home, set directly between two large trees in the front. Smoke rose from the chimney and Link could smell something cooking in the oven. Acantha and her father Gabriel came bounding from around the back of the house, their tails wagging when they caught sight of Link. He laughed and gave the dogs a good rub on the head before he knocked on the front door.

"_Macu in! It's open!" Link heard Mrs. Hake's voice come through the door. He opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Link!" She exclaimed and went over to give him a motherly hug. "Where have you been Link? We've missed you. Are you keeping warm this winter?" She smiled brilliantly and offered him a place to sit._

"I've been keeping myself busy with odds and ends. I've missed you all too, and I had to get e new coat this winter," Link laughed. He adored Mrs. Hake, or Lindie as he was supposed to call her, was the epitome of motherhood, and never having one, Link appreciated it greatly. Mrs. Hake smiled at him warmly.

"You're always welcome here," she said and tried to push Acantha off of Link. "Oh! Stupid dog! Let Link be, he's already said hello to you!" She laughed out loud as Acantha skipped away playfully and nipped her father in the ear. "I'm betting you've come to see one of my children rather am I right? Hmm…Joshuan is helping his father and uncle build a new cellar up at the other end of the village, and I think my girl has gone off to the stables. Oh, it was so easy to keep track of them when they were little, now I'm lucky if they come home for dinner!" Mrs. Hake's eyes sparkled when she laughed, another feature Link loved about her. "Why don't you go find Fin, she'll be happy to see you."

"Okay Mrs. Hake, er…Lindie, thank you," Link smiled and went for the door. He still couldn't remember to call her by her first name like she told him to do. 'Nobody in Murieope calls each other Mr. or Mrs.! That's absurd, don't call me that, I feel old!' she had laughed at him.

"Oh Link wait!" She called after him and handed him a cloth bag. "Here, take this out to Loraefin will you? I bet she's forgotten about lunch."

***

"Well what about the time that you fell flat on your face in the mud hmm?!" Lolita's voice came in loud and clear. Link could hear her before he actually got within fifty feet of the stable. Acantha sniffed the air and smelling her mother and Loraefin, bounded ahead of Link and scratched on the stable door to be let in.

"That's because Zannon pushed me!" Megeara laughed. Link heard a dull thud and surmised that something had been thrown.

"Hey! That almost hit me you _iriah!" Lolita shouted. "Take that!"_

"_Bre'kenaar!" A crash. "__Kresca su! I just piled all that hay up, stop throwing it! __Tuy Acantha! __Dus doonas rou ovledu wids?" _

"Oops, sorry Fin."

"You're forgiven." 

            Link peeked in around the doorframe quietly to see what was going on. He came in to find two winded girls, a third laughing at the first two, and a half-torn pile of hay. He grinned and stepped into the stable, still holding the bundle Loraefin's mother had given him.

"What's up girls?" Link smiled, looking absolutely gorgeous with his blonde hair and cheeks with a bit of frostbite. All three of their faces seemed to light up at once.

"Link!" Loraefin laughed; leaning on the pitchfork she was using and trying to wipe some on the dirt off of her face from an afternoon of hard labor. "What a great surprise, how have you been?" Laelaps wagged her tail as she lay on the ground, but didn't bother herself to get up.

"Fine as can be expected," he grinned and handed her the bag. "Here, it's from your mom. It's lunch."

"Aw, he's cute _and he brings you lunch!" Lolita teased. "If you don't want him I'll take him!" She shot Link a flirtatious smile.  _

"Oh, _kenata Link," Loraefin opened the bag and visually took tabs. "Do you guys want some? I don't need to eat all of this by myself."_

"What's there?" Megeara asked, walking over and taking a look for herself. "I'll have this bread thingie here if you don't want it."

"Be my guest. You want anything Lola?" Loraefin looked over to where her friend stood brushing her horse. 

"No thanks, I'm fine," she said and then turned to Link. "So…what's new hot stuff?" Link had gotten used to Lolita's flirting some time ago and finally caught on how to play along.

"Not much beautiful, just thought I'd stop by and see my favorite girl," he flashed a grin and she gave him a joking smile.

"You're such a flirt Lola," Megeara laughed and hoped up onto the rail of an empty stall.

"You know it! Who am I supposed to flirt with? The guys we've got around here?!" Lolita placed her hands on her hips and gave a funny little scoff in Megeara's direction. Loraefin rolled her eyes at them and smiled warmly at Link.

"You want some of this?" She said softly, holding out the bag to him. She looked him in the eye as he did hers' and they had a stare down for a moment, a game they sometime played to see who would blink first. A piece of dust made Loraefin sneeze and she flinched. Link shot her a triumphant glance in which she sneered sarcastically at him. "Oh that one didn't count!"

            Link smiled again and then brought his attention to the more important matter. 

"Could you two excuse us for a moment? I have something I need to talk to Fin about," he said calm and coolly, leading Loraefin out of the stable with Acantha following her like a shadow. Megeara and Lolita both looked up from their work and then at each other again with curious expressions on their faces. Loraefin shot them an equally curious glance as she shrugged her shoulders and went out the door. It was a lot colder outside than in the stable. Loraefin could see the frost sticking to the ground and grass around them. Link led her a bit away from the building and stopped once they were in the warm sun. Acantha ran ahead to chase some birds out of the long grass and was yipping excitedly.

"Uh oh, I remember this," Loraefin half smiled with a worried look. "You're not about to tell me that I'm really the Queen of Hyrule or something are you?" She laughed a bit nervously and held her arms as she had forgotten to bring her coat with her. Link, being the gentleman he was, immediately offered his. 

"No, thanks anyway Link, I don't want you to be cold on my account," she said, pushing the coat gently back.

"It's okay Fin, here take it," Link persisted, pushing the coat back to her.

"Put your jacket back on Link!" Loraefin laughed, "really I'm fine, I'm used to the cold."

"Just take it!" Link laughed in return of her stubbornness. "I'm trying to be a gentleman, just take it will you!" Loraefin gave in and slipped the jacket around her.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes, much."

            Loraefin looked him over curiously.

"Well are you going to tell me what you brought me out here for?" She squinted from the sun as she tried to look at his face. It _was a handsome face she thought. "Last time we did this I became some 'chosen' person for a land I've never been apart of, what will it be this time?" Loraefin always joked about her being the supposed 'new savior' of Hyrule. Link wondered if she really believed it or not. He gave her his reassuring smile._

"No, it's not like that this time," he laughed softly. "It has something to do with it though, are you up to another trip out of the valley?" Link searched her face as the surprised expression came and went.

"You're serious aren't you?" she said.

"Sure I am. The Sages are returning from the Sacred Realm for a couple of weeks Fin and they want to meet you," he now grabbed and rubbed his arms to warm up a bit. Loraefin's shocked expression came and went again.

"The Sages? The ones you've told me about? They're coming back?" She asked out of surprise. 

"Yes."

"And they want to meet me?"

"Yes."

"When are they coming?" 

"In three days, today included, or so is the plan at the time being," Link told her. "Loraefin, this is important, we have to convince Pamiea and the others to let you leave. As simple a request as this sounds, it could effect Hyrule's future. It's very possible." 

"I see," Loraefin said quietly, to herself almost.

"You have to come Fin," Link said in a matter of fact tone. "You…You just have to."

"That's easy for you to say," Loraefin somewhat snapped back. "I mean by the Goddesses, this isn't easy for me to cope with Link! I'm not you!" She wrapped his jacket around her tighter and exhaled, letting a haze of steam swirl into the air between them. Link stepped closer to her and rubbed her shoulders to relax her.

"I know it's hard to understand, but you'll get used to it," he said softly. "But in the time being, you'll have to deal with it as it's thrown at you. Trust me, I know this very well, you just have to---."

"I trust you Link," she looked up and smiled, "I always have." 

"Well good, so you'll go?" He grinned in return. Loraefin sighed.

"Yes, you've won. I'll go."


	3. Two Strangers

Chapter Three:  
  
Link had been asked to wait outside for a moment as Pamiea and the other elders talked to Loraefin alone. Having left once, this conversation went a little smoother and Link was hoping for the best. He was not going to leave with her like they did last time; he did want to be welcomed back here again. There was some talk Loraefin had told him one time about revealing the valley to the 'outside' they called it. It was only talk she reminded him, but nonetheless whatever talk might have gone on must certainly be working in their favor this time. Link leaned up against the wall of Megeara's house where Pamiea had called the elders to meet. Loraefin had been in there by herself for some time now and Link was starting to wonder. The door creaked open and Loraefin stepped out, shutting it behind her. Her expression was that of skepticism and a bit of amusement. She looked at Link and tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Well?" Link asked anxiously.  
  
"They agreed," she let the smile come forward.  
  
"That's great news Fin!" He said, throwing his arms out excitedly.  
  
"Some aren't so sure about me being associated with your dream, but they're letting me go anyway. It's strange; I wasn't expecting that reaction…I think because Pamiea believes you, that helped a lot. Everyone listens to her," Loraefin sighed contently. "There is a 'but' though…" Link's face dropped a bit.  
  
"What kind of 'but' are we talking about here?" He asked.  
  
"Megeara and Lolita have to come with me, I can't go otherwise. They don't want me going alone," she suppressed a laugh at the thought of Lolita flirting with Link the whole way. Link cocked his head to the side.  
  
"But you won't be alone, you'll be with me," he said.  
  
"That's their point," she replied and blushed.  
  
***  
  
They left from the valley the morning after next bright and early. Megeara and Lolita were bursting with excitement as they made their way through the tunnel. The sun hit them again with its warm golden rays and Hyrule Field was illuminated with its brilliance. Link told them that they had a pretty long walk ahead of them since he had not planned on having so many travel companions and did not arrange for extra horses. He had sent Epona back off to the ranch when he left her on the field, she knew her way by instinct and always went back there when she knew Link was not going to return for awhile. Traveling on foot, it would take them probably a day and a half of traveling, maybe two. He didn't have that kind of time to kill. Epona couldn't hold them all, she was a strong horse, but four people just wouldn't fit on her back, and no other horse in Hyrule was at his beckoned call nor could she have heard him from this distance anyhow.  
  
Before he had left to Murieope, Link had arranged it with the king that Loraefin could stay at the castle during the arrival of the Sages. Hopefully two more people wouldn't be too much of a problem he thought. Anybody that saw them would think them just travelers from another country with business at the castle based on their looks. Lolita had very strong Gerudo features with her dark skin, round ears and large hazel eyes, though she did not have the typical Gerudo red hair. And Loraefin, though her features a little less dominant, was no doubt not a purebred Hylian. Megeara had the strongest Hylian features, though her round ears set her apart from the normal Hyrule Market shopper. But anyone that looked at them would just guess that they were from another country, most likely Cybil, which was south and down the coast of Hyrule. So Link didn't worry too much about it. Besides, he and Loraefin did not seem to have any problems the first time and at the rate they were going they weren't going to make it any time soon.  
  
"So where's your place Link?" Lolita winked playfully at him. Link snapped out of his train of thought.  
  
"Oh it's um…over there, in the forest," he mumbled. Lolita raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So…is that where we're going to stay?" She winked again. "I'm up for it."  
  
"Can't Lola, there is something about the forest…err, Link you told me about it once…Something about it being enchanted or something like that?" Loraefin tried to remember.  
  
"Something like that," Link repeated with a laugh. "I can't explain it myself, it's a long story. Besides, my house is to small, it just fits Navi and myself." Lolita leaned over and whispered something in Gerudo to Megeara with a sly smile. Megeara rolled her eyes and whispered something back.  
  
"Where is Navi?" Megeara asked. "I can't believe I didn't notice earlier, she's not with you."  
  
"Navi doesn't like the cold, she thought it best if she stayed where she could keep warm. She's waiting for me back in Kokiri, I'll have to go get her before we go to Hyrule Castle Town."  
  
"So, Lolita…what do you think of Hyrule so far?" Loraefin asked, turning to Lolita.  
  
"It's a big field."  
  
They had laughed at this and continued walking. Link knew very well that by the end of the day they would all be too tired to walk another one. He should have thought of it at the time, but maybe they could have tried to bring two of the horses out of the valley with them. The tunnel was wide but the horses were most likely to be frightened and wouldn't go through, which left them walking. Link once again droned out the chatter of the women and went on in silence, only giving a small sign every now and then that he was listening. The outskirts of the forest that created the line where the field started and ended on its southeastern boarder were coming up now. Link watched the tops of the trees absentmindedly until his eyes came to rest on a smudge of gray against the blue sky. The smoke seemed to be coming from a chimney, but as far as Link knew nobody lived out in this area. If it was a house, he thought, then maybe they would have horses they could use to ride to Hyrule Castle Town. He signaled to the others and changed directions, leaving them to run after and badger him with questions.  
  
The smoke had not looked like it came from too deep within the woods, and Link with his keen nose could distinctly smell the scent of rabbit cooking. Trees grew up tall and broad all around them with melting snow dripping from the leaves; this forest was thought to be from when the Goddesses had created Hyrule. Link didn't know if he believed that, it seemed a bit of an exaggeration to him. In front of them loomed an old woodcutter's cabin nestled within two large tree trunks with splotches of dirty white snow still unthawed in the shadows. Rays of sunlight licked down between the branches around it, scattering the pale glimmer.  
  
"Do you know who lives here Link?" Megeara whispered, drawing herself up to her full height beside him so they came shoulder and shoulder. Link shook his head.  
  
"No, but look," he pointed over to the overhanging thatched animal stall off the side of the house to two dark colored horses there and a wagon. "Maybe we can borrow their horses, or at least they could give us a ride into town." The others nodded silently behind him and waited for him to knock at the door. Link gave it three sharp rasps and they paused for an answer. They could hear scuffling and muffled voices inside, but no one came to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Link called through the open window that was placed to high for him to see into. "Is anyone there? Please, we were wondering if we might get a ride into town." When no one replied Link and the others circled around to the horses to see if they could find anyone there. There was no one, only the long stretch of forest and the faint gurgle of the creek nearby. Lolita had a chill go up her spine like someone was watching them and she quickly spun around to find a tall figure standing there staring at them. She gasped and her Gerudo brown eyes went wide and everyone else turned around to see what had frightened her. Megeara and Loraefin stumbled a step backward when they saw him and Loraefin bumped into Link, who was the only one who stood his ground.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The man said with a low and rich voice. Link stepped forward and the man's eyes narrowed only for a moment, so quickly no one could catch it. He was a tall man, almost an entire head taller than Link with dark clothing and deep set, brown- red eyes. His hair, which was shorn close to his head except for a few longer strands by his slim elfin ears and sloping forehead, with a small, tightly tied ponytail at the base of his head that was so pale it could have been white. His broad features and piercing eyes made the girls nervous, not knowing what his intentions were though they tried not to show it.  
  
"We're sorry for intruding, my name is Link and my friends and I were wondering if we could perhaps borrow your horses if you are not in need of them right away for a ride to town." Link spoke calmly, breaking a smile to try and show the man their good intentions. He stepped forward and extended his hand in a friendly gesture, but Link's reflexes were ready to grab the short sword he carried on his back for traveling in occasions like this. The man's eyes darted from face to face before he turned and walked back to the front of the cottage, giving a wave of his hand as a single motion to follow. He opened the old wooden door with a creak and led them inside without a word.  
  
Another man, younger and more slender than the first was hunching by the fire but rose to his feet when he saw that his companion was not alone. He had the same, deep-set brown-red eyes as the first, but with straw colored hair and a boyish complexion, not at all like the hardened, chiseled face of his friend. But as he turned to face them, they could see the scarred marks that marred and stretched across the lower left side of his face. His eyes darted to the other man quickly and the man nodded unpretentiously.  
  
"Please, sit down. I'm afraid we don't have much to offer you as food, we have only enough for ourselves this night." The man saw them seated and ladled himself out some water into his wooden tumbler and threw his head back quickly and drank it. "My name is Orion, and this," he pointed to the other man which was plain to see just barely that, "this is my companion Kiehs." The younger man nodded with an amused smile at the man, but was still silent.  
  
"Yes, Kiehs, um…pleasure to meet you," Kiehs mumbled still with the amused grin as he stirred what was cooking in the pot over the fire. Orion sat down on an old stump that had been rolled in as a seat and the floorboards creaked beneath it. There was a long pause with no sound other than the crackling of the fire. Loraefin sat nervously fidgeting her fingers, but couldn't help but glance over at the younger man every now and then. He glanced up and caught her gaze once until he smiled and she had to look away from those unusual colored eyes of his that seemed to be able to search her soul or some such nonsense. The pink, misshapen skin of his scar stretched over onto his lips, making his smile all the more curious, and alluring. She had been so busy watching him that she had become unaware that the others were speaking.  
  
"A ride into town you say?" Orion's tight lips curled into a smile as he glanced over to Kiehs who was just pouring what little was in the pot into two bowls. They had offered some to their guests, but they kindly turned them down. Kiehs handed Orion a bowl of the thin rabbit stew and sat down beside him beside the fire.  
  
"Well, perhaps we can give you some help. This cabin," Orion lifted his hand and waved it nonchalantly about the room, "we found it abandoned here a few nights ago when the last winter storm blew in and we needed shelter. We are travelers you see. It appears to have been abandoned for some time, but there is a cart around the back that is still in good condition. I cannot allow you to take our horses, but we will accompany you into town. Kiehs and I were on our way to Kakariko and now that the storms have ceased for a while, we should be heading on ourselves."  
  
"That's great!" Loraefin said excitedly. The older man gave her an amused smile and Loraefin quickly went silenced with embarrassment.  
  
"We'd be most grateful Orion, walking it would take us at least another day and a half," Link accepted the water Kiehs had offered him and let the cup sit idly in his hand for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing out here without horses anyhow?" Kiehs looked up curiously and Link shifted uncomfortably where he sat.  
  
"Our horses were stolen while we were camping out on the field on our way back from Inis Morgen. We don't know where they are now." Link held Orion's stare with the firelight illuminating the man's dark features. Megeara and Loraefin nodded in agreement absentmindedly at the lie. Orion sniffed carelessly and slurped the last from his bowl and stood to lean against the old tattered fireplace.  
  
"The Gerudo, most likely," he said with a deep rumbling voice. "They are known to be thieves. I would not doubt it was they who took your horses. Sadly they do not seem to know the meaning of honor." He turned halfway with a faint glimmer of a smirk on his lips. The color in Lolita's and Megeara's face flared momentarily as Megeara clenched her fists in her lap. Loraefin did not do anything for her temper was much more controllable than her friends, though she did wish to retaliate at that insult to her face, though he did not know he was making it. Though that smirk on his lips made her wonder… 


	4. Hidden Agendas

Chapter Four:  
  
The old cart jounced and creaked fitfully as it rumbled along the soft ground of the field. It had rained lightly that night and the dirt had turned to mud in some places, making travel harder. Megeara yawned loudly and stretched herself out in the back of the wagon, closing her eyes and trying not to let the shaking of their movement sway her desire to nap. True, it had been a long night for all of them sleeping on the thin straw on the ground of the woodcutter's cabin. Link's lower back ached and he tried to stretch it out, but his muscles complained as he relaxed again and he just accepted it.  
  
Orion and Kiehs rode up front on the bench. Their two horses, Link thought he heard Orion call them 'Vandac' and 'Camhal', were even darker than Loraefin's horse, Balius. They seemed to be the same color as the shadows. Kiehs and Orion were talking in low voices between themselves, and above the sounds of the wagon and Lolita and Loraefin's conversation, Link could not hear what they were saying. Though he did acknowledge that it was none of his business and they had been kind enough to give them a ride to town so he shouldn't even be attempting to eavesdrop. The sun had come out from behind the clouds and the warm winter sun shone on Link's face brightly as they all settled in for the long ride ahead.  
  
Kiehs looked over his shoulder to watch their passengers. He eyed them all carefully and waited until he was sure they would not pay attention to his conversation before returning forward and leaning towards Orion.  
  
"What do you make of this?" He whispered. The blond hair of his head fell over one eye, which he carelessly let hang there for the moment. "The Hero of Time and the one the Council spoke of." Orion nodded solemnly in reply but kept forward.  
  
"It is a sign from the Goddesses for sure," he said lowly. "Now I am certain that our duty here was not a false one. The Eldest Sheikah were right after all."  
  
"It appears so," Kiehs sighed uneasily. "And even then, they are traveling in the company of the evil one's bloodline, the red headed one. He does not know yet does he?"  
  
"No, and that is not for us to tell," the elder man added quickly in a hoarse murmur. "Let the future handle itself Sheik, we are only here to guide it along its path." Quickly, the young man quieted and did not speak any further.  
  
***  
  
They reached as far as Lon Lon Ranch by mid-afternoon, and this is where they parted. Orion apologized for not being able to take them the whole way, but here was the crossroad to Kakariko, which was where they were heading. Link and the others understood and thanked them kindly for taking them as far as they did. It was a brief pause before the wagon was gone again down the road.  
  
"Look at all of this Fin! It's amazing!" Megeara panted from running up the hill over looking Hyrule Castle Town. "I've always wanted to see this, and now I can't believe I'm standing here!"  
  
"After an entire life of living in Murieope, anything looks amazing," Lolita smirked. "But still, it is breathtaking."  
  
"We're going to go down there, right Link?" Megeara asked, eyes bright.  
  
"Eventually," said he, "but first we're going to see my friend Malon at the ranch here." Link pointed over his shoulder in the direction. "She can show you guys around the ranch while I go and fetch up Navi on Epona. Poor Nav is probably wondering where the hell I am," he laughed.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet this Malon of yours Link," Loraefin said excitedly. "She won't mind putting up with us for an hour or so?" Link shook his head and laughed.  
  
"No, Malon loves company, don't be silly."  
  
Talon and Ingo had left for the day to attend to some business in town, so Malon had the run of the place for the day. She had been expecting everything to be quiet and boring that day, but low and behold, there came Link with three girls out to the coral where she was trying to feed Eady, the newest colt, an apple she had cut up for her. She smiled brightly but held out her hand warningly for them not to come any closer. Slowly, Eady nudged toward the apple and gently nipped it out of Malon's open hand. The colt whinnied when Malon tried to reach out and stroke her and pranced away out of reach. Malon sighed and rolled her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Oh well, maybe tomorrow," she said and straightened up from her stooping position. What had Link brought with him today?  
  
Link made the introductions between everyone and Malon invited them all inside for lunch. Of course, he had not told Malon the entire truth…so he had told her that they worked for Kanaro Ranch over to the west and he had happened to be asked to escort them to Lon Lon. Malon said she had never heard of that ranch before. Loraefin glanced evilly at Link for not giving them a warning about a fabricated alias. The afternoon went pleasantly and Malon was thankful for the company. She showed them around the ranch and the horses, making sure to point out the things of interest on how Lon Lon operated. As representative of her ranch, which was her business and home, Malon was sure to give a good impression. Who knows? Perhaps they had good sires that Lon Lon could use for their mares or vise versa. The day wore on so quickly that no time seemed to pass at all between Link's going and coming back from Kokiri to get Navi. They left shortly after his return. 


	5. Lost for A Pancake Breakfast!

Chapter Five: Lost for A Pancake Breakfast!

            Everyone said his or her good byes as the five left late in the afternoon to Hyrule Castle where it was arranged that they stayed. Lolita wanted to stop and look at everything in the shops, but Loraefin and Megeara sped her along, reassuring her that they would come back later to check everything out. Malon offered to show Megeara, Lola, and Loraefin around the market and town if they wished, but Link told her that he and Loraefin had previous engagements but Lola and Megeara were happy to go. Loraefin was nearly jumping out of her skin with nervousness about meeting with the Sages and all of the blood seemed to rush to her head whenever it was mentioned. The three girls shared one, large room, and Link was down the hall in his for the night. Megeara twice hit Loraefin with a pillow to stop her tossing and turning. 

            Loraefin awoke alone in the room, finding a note by the bedside from Lola, informing her that they were out for the day with Malon and they wished her good luck with the Sages. Loraefin laughed inwardly at how much more easily her friends could cope with her being a 'chosen' one than she could. She groped to put the letter back on the nightstand and stretched out to her full length in the bed. She laughed again when even that only reached with another good three feet of space at the end of mattress. She took a deep breath to relax and was content on staying under those warm covers all day. A knock at the door snapped her alert again as she half pranced over the cold stones to the door in her bare feet. Loraefin opened it to find Link standing there smiling at her with some clothes in the crook of his arm. Loraefin eyed them curiously as she stood there leaning up against the door in her nightclothes. Link was not dressed in his usual tunic, she noticed, but instead wore a handsome brown one with a leather breastplate over the front of his chest. On it was an embroidered red bird and Triforce emblem, which she recognized from his shield. His hair wasn't hidden by a hat like usual, but was clean and brushed nicely with the normal part in the middle. If she could have, Loraefin would have taken a picture right then and there.

"These are for you," Link said after they had stared at one another for a few moments and handed her the clothes he was holding. "King Harkinian thought it would be nice if you had something fitting to wear when you meet with the Sages." He stood in the doorway rather awkwardly as she took the clothes from him and laid them out on the bed for her to see. It was a light brown dress, almost the same color as Link's tunic, which buttoned down the back with a sash that wrapped around the waist in the front. Loraefin ran her fingers along the seams and admired it.

"Tell King Harkinian thank you," she smiled and lifted the dress up to her, mentally judging if it would fit in the right places. "How late am I?"

"Not very," Link laughed, "but we should be at the Temple of Time in a little less than three hours, can you make it?"

"If I don't topple over and break my ankle out of nervousness first," Loraefin grinned tensely. Link took a few steps into the room and rubbed his hands together from the chilliness of an un-maintained fire.

"You'll be fine, they're people just like you and me," Link reassured her. "And you've already met Ruto so…"

"What should I do with my hair?" Loraefin asked abruptly with what was her early stage of panic. Link thought for a moment.

"Low pony tail, at the base of your head," he said and grabbed her brown hair to show her, "like this."

            With his hand fisted in Loraefin's hair, Link took a moment to finger the beautiful, thick brown strands. In the morning light they glinted with a gold and red sheen that he had never noticed before. It smelled divine too, like fresh wind and good earth. It was hard not to bend down and take a good, long draught of it. When Link raised his eyes, he met Loraefin's own peculiar blue gray stare back at him through the mirror and he blushed slightly. 

"Um, sorry," Link laughed weakly, releasing her hair and walking over to tend the fire. 

            Loraefin reached around and took what Link had held in his hand and clipped it with the leather hair clasp that had come with the dress. When his fingers had skimmed along the nape of her neck, it had left a thrill up and down her spine. That same thrill had now settled in her stomach as she turned about for Link's approval. The Hero smiled as he beheld her, the sun streaming through the open window behind her, giving her an almost otherworldly appearance.

"You look very becoming, my Lady," Link smiled, still kneeling at the hearth. Loraefin's face twitched in amusement as she went back over to the bed to gather the dress. 

"This is so fine, nothing like what I own," she began. "And if you'll excuse me, kind Sir, I shall be able to put it on." 

"Then I'll leave you, and shall be waiting outside." Link bowed formally with a grin as Loraefin finished shooing him out the door.

            When she was done dressing, Loraefin came out of her chamber door to find that Link was not there waiting for her. She thought it odd, but did not worry though the thought of trying to find her way around the castle by herself intimidating. She smoothed the fabric of her new dress out and tucked a stray piece of hair back into her clasp and walked briskly down the hall. The castle corridors were massive and confusing, twice she had taken a wrong turn and found herself in an empty room. Most of the halls were empty she thought to herself and guessed a palace as big as this, people must not run into each other very often. After ten minutes of wandering around on her own though, Loraefin started to get a little anxious and wondered if Link was curious where she was. Surely he couldn't think it took _this long to get dressed. She was no princess who had layers of clothes to get into, what she had to wear was simple and he knew that._

            As Loraefin turned a corner she was almost knocked backward by a tall figure that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. She stumbled backwards and caught herself as the man quickly came to apologize for startling her. He had kind brown eyes and beautiful rich voice that was a comforting sight after thinking that she was perhaps the only one left in the castle. He smiled at her.

"Aye, I'm sorrae' lass, I didna' see ya there. Are ye alright?" He said holding out his hand to her. "_Bhy Gharra,_ I'm a clumsy fool aren't I?" Loraefin looked up at him and smiled in return.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, no need to apologize," she took his outreached hand and shook it in a friendly manner, her gray-blue eyes sparkling. She noticed he wore rough clothing, much like she was used to wearing normally. He must work here she thought immediately. The boy looked about her age, but by that she really couldn't call him a boy at all, soon to be nineteen was hardly a boy anymore, but he was almost an entire two heads taller than her, which made her feel very short indeed. He grinned again as they parted hands.

"I havna' seen ya around here before," he said, noticing the clothes she wore also. Judging on that he surmised that she must be one of the women from the monastery in the north, but she didn't look like a nun really to him. Still, the plain brown tunic with the small-embroidered Triforce symbol suggested otherwise_. Shame_, he thought, _what a waste to have such a charmin'  lookin' creature locked away in'a monastery. "Are ye from around here?" _

            Loraefin froze for a moment trying to remember the story Link had given her should the problem arise.

"Oh," she stuttered, "I am a councilor from Inis Morgen. I've come to witness the Sages return on behalf of my Lord King Stephen who was unable to come himself." She paused until she realized she had forgotten to say her name. "Oh, how silly of me, I'm Loraefin, nice to meet you."

"Rook Campbell," he replied and grinned. _Ah, not a waste after all…_ "Pleasures all mine. Now, what are ye doin' roamin the halls by yerself like this? It's not usual for such a beautiful lass to be wandering around by herself. Do ya need some help with direction? I know myself that this is a big place and easy ta' get lost in." 

"Ah, you are just the person I needed to find then, do you know where Lin---the Hero of Time is? I believe it is arranged that he is to accompany me to the Temple of Time." She wondered how long she could improvise her character like this. Rook pointed back in the direction he came from.

"Aye, I saw him out in the courtyard a few minutes ago, I'll take ye to him if ye would like."

"That would be great---splendid, thank you."

            Rook turned and led Loraefin back down the other hall. They walked in silence and Loraefin struggled with something to say. Rook could feel her eyes boring down into his back and felt slightly awkward with the silence between them. What do you say to a 'councilor' of another country? That was for the King's Council and other more important people to oversee, not he the 'stable buck'. It was unusual for any member of a visiting country to be left unattended anyway, and besides, she looked far to young to have such an important job. He had never been to Inis Morgen and he wondered if all the people from there had the strange rounded ears like she did. Rook could tell she had tried to cover them with her hair, but you would not be able to conceal ears like his the way she did.  

"Have you been at the castle long?" Loraefin spoke up, desperate for some conversation. Rook perked his pointed ears and turned halfway about while he walked.

"Oh, about a year or two, not long," he replied as they entered and went through the kitchen. He was not well versed in the proper manner of which to treat a councilor from anywhere and did not stop to think that he should have taken her through the East hall instead of cutting through the kitchen before it was too late. She didn't seem to mind though. "Me brutha' and I fought in the resistance against Ganondorf back a few years ago. After ol' Link and the Sages banished him to the Sacred Realm, my mutha' and brothers and sister came to live here. We Campbell's come from a long line of workers who don't mind getting' their hans' dirty, so this seemed like the best spot to be in." Loraefin smiled as they left the kitchen and out to the kitchen gardens. She wasn't sure where this man was taking her, but at least he was good company.

"So…yer going ta' see the Sages then huh? 'Bout time, they've been in that realm for more than a year," Rook added.

"Yes," was all Loraefin could think to say.

"So yer from Inis Morgen eh? I've never been there," he found Loraefin walking next to him now tying to keep up with his wide gait. He chuckled under his breath and slowed a bit down for her. Loraefin was trying to think of something to say.

"Oh, it's a beautiful country, you should see it someday," she cut off shortly. They wove their way through the Kitchen Gardens and said hello to the servants who were tilling the soil there, trying to keep the ground aired and not frozen in the shadows. The winter sun luckily provided enough warmth on the skin so a coat was not necessary as they searched for Link. Loraefin wondered if he went back up to the room to look for her and now they just kept missing paths. At this rate she thought that they might never find each other in time for the Sages arrival. The Kitchen Gardens wound around to the stables where Rook stopped impatiently.

"_Bhy gharra, _where is Link? That daft fool has gone off and disappeared on me now---" Rook muttered as Loraefin turned around to see someone jogging down the path.

"There you are!" Link grinned, out of breath. "I've been looking for you, where did you go off to? I had to go see to see to something really quickly and I thought I'd be back before you were done but you had already left and---" Link noticed Rook's funny gaze as he trailed off speaking to Loraefin. He immediately composed himself. "Ah, I mean, sorry Councilwoman, I lost myself for a moment. Rook, I trust you've taken good care of the Lady?"

"Oh, he was a wonderful help Hero of Time, a perfect gentleman," she grinned at him in their playacting. "Now, should we not be off to the Market? I do believe you promised to show me around before we joined the others at the Temple of Time and I also believe that you promised to show me those wonderful Deeta berry pancakes I have heard so much about." With that she turned and nodded politely at Rook with an outreached hand. "Thank you Rook, you were most kind. I hope that we do meet again." Rook grinned and took her hand, and laying on the charm lifted it up to kiss lightly.

"M'Lady," he said and flashed a smile at Link, who just rolled his eyes at him. Rook did always have to be the charmer. 


	6. More Than You Bargain For

Chapter Six: 

"I never promised to take you out to pancakes," Link laughed and put a brotherly arm around Loraefin's shoulder. "You are such a little cheat." Loraefin grinned and poked him in the stomach.

"Well serves you right for making me look all over the castle for you. You're lucky Rook found me or else I really would have been angry," she replied as a small beguiling smile spread across her face. "Mmm, though I have to say I could get used to him easily enough."  Link rolled his eyes and led her through the market and into a quiet little shop down a back alley. It was well lit with the bright winter sun streaming in through the big, open windows. A fire was burning in the hearth and it warmed the room comfortably, its soft crackle adding to the already calm air inside. There were perhaps a dozen people or so already there and Loraefin's stomach growled when she smelt the delicious food they had. Link led her to an open table by the window and sat down across from her. A large woman with bright red hair and rosy cheeks came out behind the counter and greeted them warmly, asking them if they were to have anything to drink. Link, knowing what both of them already wanted ordered for them and the woman smiled and walked away with their order. Link turned back to see Loraefin staring out the window at the shops outside and watching the people walk past.

"The food won't take long, they have one of the best cooks in all of Hyrule here," he grinned as she took her attention away from the outside. 

"That's good, I'm starved," she replied and placed her napkin on her lap. She straitened her dress and curled the loose bits of hair over her ears and folded her hands quietly on the table. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, I was hoping that you had an idea oh councilor of Inis Morgen," Link crossed his arms and leaned back against the high backboard of the bench with a good-humored laugh. "That was quite a show you put on, you almost had me fooled back there."

"What can I say? I'm good," Loraefin smirked and sipped at the hot tea that had just been brought. Link poured himself a cup also and leaned back again with it to watch Loraefin. She really did look pretty today he thought. Loraefin noticed his staring at her and she stuck out her tongue playfully. Link laughed at the face she made. "It's not polite to stare you know," she smiled.

"Who ever said I needed to be polite to you?" He grinned back. 

"Excuse me Hero of Time, I think you forget that you are talking to a councilor of Inis Morgen, if I were you I'd watch what you said or else King Harkinian would be displeased that Hyrule's own hero was so disrespectful." She laughed out loud for a moment before realizing that a few people were looking at her and added more quietly, "and if you don't, I'll make you take me out to lunch too."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd much rather have Rook take you out," Link grinned again.

            The food arrived shortly after and Loraefin could just smell the sweetness of the Deeta berries steaming up from her pancakes. She watched as Link took the entire jug of syrup and poured almost half of it over his own plate before relinquishing it. He cut a ridiculously large piece and shoved the entire think into his mouth in a very manly fashion. Loraefin just watched him for a few moments as he proceeded to shovel his food. And she thought that she ate fast. They sat idly for a bit just talking until Link decided that it was time to leave for the Temple of Time and paid the women at the counter for their meal. The temple was not far from the shop but Loraefin could feel her steps get heavier with each one she took. In the midst of their wonderful breakfast she had almost forgotten that horrible nauseous feeling growing in her stomach. 

            The Temple of Time stood where it had for generations, its great stone walls intimidating and comforting at the same time. By this time, the news of the Sages' return had spread about Hyrule like a wild fire and people stood at the Temple's steps, overjoyed that their sages were coming home. Link and Loraefin made their way through the crowd of people, some Hylian, others Goron or Zora. Link even noticed a few Gerudo in the crowd and subconsciously made the decision to block Loraefin from their view by standing in between them. Link could sense her uneasiness, and indeed he felt it too while they were walking up the steps to the old temple. They stopped at the great doors and paused for a moment. Instinctively Link reached for Loraefin's hand and gave it a friendly, reassuring squeeze before he opened the doors and stepped inside.

            The inside of the temple was lit only by the sunlight that streamed in through the high windows. It was a bit drafty within the stone walls, but the air seemed to stand perfectly still. King Harkinian was standing; his arms crossed behind him, in front of the Alter of Time and around him were his council. Standing a bit away from them was Darunia's son, Link, whom was named after the hero and two Zoras to meet Princess Ruto. King Harkinian turned around when he heard the door close and his face seemed to light up briefly when he saw that it was Link.

"My boy," Harkinian smiled, "what a day this will be!"

"Yes," Link smiled back and nudged Loraefin forward. "Your Majesty, this is Loraefin." Loraefin's apprehensiveness was as plain as day on her face as she gave an awkward curtsy, thinking that the best thing to do at the moment.

"A pleasure to meet you child," Harkinian beamed. "Now Link, we are waiting on one more person then we can begin---"

            The great oak doors creaked open and the cloaked figure slipped in almost without a sound. The delicate, but strong hands went up to the hood and gracefully pulled it back, revealing the short red Gerudo hair. She turned and shut the door, glancing around the airy temple with a bit of a satisfied smirk. Loraefin watched her ever move captivated by the prowess in which she held herself. Loraefin lowered her head as she neared, uneasy to make aye contact with her, but dying to study her face.

"Tiamra, good. Now that you are hear, we may begin," King Harkinian said joyously. The thought of seeing his Zelda again had put him in the highest of spirits.

"I am sorry I am late King Harkinian," Tiamra spoke steadily and gave Link a smile in greeting while still looking straight ahead. Link stood very close to Loraefin, sensing how tense she was in Tiamra's presence. She was the first Gerudo that Loraefin had ever seen outside of her valley. Link felt a slight sensation of dizziness and then could hear Rauru's familiar voice inside of his head.

 _"Link? Are you ready?" Rauru spoke._

_"Yes, just tell me what to do Rauru."_

            From the Sacred Realm, Rauru opened the Door of Time for Link, revealing the Pedestal of Time, and in the center, the legendary Master Sword. Since Zelda had sent him back to his past all those years ago to live out the years he lost, it had been eight years since he had set eyes on that sword. Rauru told him that he needed to pull out the Master Sword in order to open up the door that would allow the Sages to return to the earthbound plane. Link did what he was told and grabbed the hilt of his old friend. Link could not deny that he felt his heart rushing a hundred times a minute until Rauru gave him the signal to pull the blade out of the pedestal. Loraefin watched all this with amazement, admiring Link's bravery, as her own heart seemed to beat a hundred times a minute along with his and everyone standing there.

            Link heard the scrape of the metal against the stone as the sword slipped out of its resting-place, but that was all he could hear. Everything blacked out and the last things he could remember were the sound of the sword and the cold rush of air that seemed to come out of nowhere. He immediately felt heavy, so heavy that he couldn't move or even lift his head to look around him. Everything was dark. Then as soon as it all happened, it all vanished and Link found himself once again standing in the Chamber of Sages with not Rauru this time but Nabooru placed in front of him, though when he looked at her, he saw that it was not the Nabooru he knew…


	7. A Bleak Future

Chapter Seven:  
  
"He's here!" Nabooru shouted and rushed to help Link stand. He glanced about, disoriented and unsure about what had happened. Link saw Saria and Darunia appear from their places on the pedestal. Link definitely knew something was wrong when he looked at them. How tired and worn they looked! Nabooru got him to his feet and checked to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Link!" Saria shouted and ran to him, holding tightly onto his legs with no sign that she was going to let go. "Link! It's you! It's really you!" She chanted, rubbing her face into the soft fabric of his tunic. Link looked around the room to what once had been beautiful blue walls, but instead found them cracked and broken. The chamber had lost its brilliant shine and glimmer, and was left dark, dry and depressing. He saw on the faces of his old friends concern and worry, and even bits of fright if he looked close enough. Nabooru smiled at him as best as she could manage and gently extracted Saria from about Link's legs.  
  
"You know it's not our Link Kid," Nabooru soothed, or at least tried to. "Ours has been gone for a long time now, he's not our Link." Link looked very confused as he stared at Nabooru and she stared at him.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked with a bit of impatience in his voice as he looked around the room, trying to recollect his senses again. "What happened here?"  
  
"It's a long story," Nabooru replied and moved away from Saria and circling him instead as if to inspect him somehow.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. "What date is this and where are the others?"  
  
"The others are gone," a quiet, soft voice came from the shadows. Link turned around to see Zelda standing there, as royal looking as ever. But her face had lost its once innocent appearance, and, as he could see in her eyes, her hope. They stared at one another for a moment, Link awestruck with what he saw.  
  
"They are gone, dead, and so are you this time line. But that will all change now," she did not smile, did not express anything with her eyes, she seemed emotionless while she spoke.  
  
"Do you think that this will really work?" Darunia uttered under his breath.  
  
"It has to, or Hyrule has no future," Nabooru snapped back.  
  
A familiar figure appeared next to Zelda, and Zelda held out her hand to it, guiding it as it walked. She led it over to him, and the figure lifted up its hands to feel his face.  
  
"It really is you Hero of Time," Impa said calmly, her vacant eyes focusing on Link's chin as her fingers ran over his nose, then eyes, and then lips. "We prayed this would work."  
  
"Wha---what happened to you?" Link said out of shock, grabbing hold of Impa's wrists. She smiled and patted his hand, her eyes still not able to find his face. A long, ugly scar ran up the side of her face and disappeared into her white hair. The Sheikah tattoos under her eyes had become worn and faded with the lines of worry. If Link had not known that it was impossible, he would have said she had aged forty years since the last time he had seen her, but looking at the others, he knew it couldn't have been that long.  
  
"Ganondorf," Saria whispered, hugging her arms as if afraid to speak the name. "He's done all of this."  
  
"That no good, black hearted bastard!" Nabooru clenched her teeth and fists. "He'll pay for all of this, I swear by it!"  
  
Impa waved her arm and Nabooru fell silent. She groped around behind her for a moment until she felt Zelda and grabbed onto her. Zelda looked at her lovingly and gave Impa's upper arm a gentle squeeze before turning her attention to Link.  
  
"Ruto and Rauru? Dead? He killed them?!" Link's voice wavered as he felt his legs go a bit weak and he fell back onto the platform behind him. "And Impa…blind? How did this all happen?!"  
  
"Along time ago Kid," Nabooru sighed. "A little over a year now." The others were silent for a long time as if trying to think of where to begin. Saria came forth, her blue eyes faint and her eternally young face worn with the lines of sorrow and knelt at Link's feet.  
  
"Ganondorf started to siege the Sacred Realm," she began, " he found a way by trying to destroy the Dark Realm. It was awful. Death Mountain erupted, almost destroying Kakariko and Goron City. Then Lake Hylia started to dry up and there was no water for the crops," Saria spoke forlornly, and Link noticed how gaunt she had become. The image sent shivers down Link's spine.  
  
"Not only that," Darunia continued, "but all of that punched a hole into the earthbound plane and Ganondorf was released," Darunia shook his head, "Ruto was the first to fall, Ganondorf's hate has made him become much stronger. It wasn't long before it was to late."  
  
"And then we lost you Kid, and Ganondorf took the Triforce of Courage from you. We lost all chance after that," Nabooru folded her arms and sat down crossly at the memory of it all. "It was right at the Temple of Time, you tried to stop him from entering back into Hyrule, it was a long battle…but you didn't have the Master Sword…" Nabooru stopped there and looked away. Link blinked in a daze as if trying to wake up from a bad dream.  
  
"With the two Triforce pieces, and both Ruto and Rauru gone, we were not strong enough to put up a fight, we only had enough power to keep him from entering the Chamber of Sages, but even now, it won't be long." Zelda stared into his eyes and Link could see the sorrow of what they had all been through. "We had to stand by and watch Ganondorf destroy everything and everybody we loved, and we were powerless…Including my father." Now Zelda turned away so Link could not see the tear that welted up in her eye. She had seen both him and her father killed by Ganondorf's powerful magic, seen the look on their faces as it hit them, heard the scream and was not able to save them. To see Link standing there, alive, brought her great hope, but at the same time great sorrow.  
  
"It did not take long for Ganondorf to start satisfying his blood lust, he killed so many, only sparing the Gerudo who swore loyalty to him." Nabooru spat, "treacherous harlots, all of them. No warrior of mine would swear loyalty to that bastard."  
  
"Calm yourself Nabooru," Impa said softly. "We're all angry, but now that Link is here, this will never happen."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, holding onto Saria's hand as she placed it in his. His voice trembled and his shoulders shuttered a bit as he breathed. Impa smiled and turned her head in the direction of Link's voice, her eyes still not able to fix directly on him.  
  
"You are going to stop all this from ever happening Hero of Time." 


	8. Future’s Herald

Chapter Eight:  
  
Impa's voice was calm and rhythmic as she spoke. She bayed Link to listen while she told the story of what was to be Hyrule's reprisal against the Evil King, Ganondorf. The others gathered around her, listening once again as they were all taken back to the memory of a year ago.  
  
"Ganondorf sought his vengeance by trying to destroy the Dark Realm with his magic. All realms are connected in one way or another, and the others will feel any damage done to one. The line between them is very fine as they all play a role in the balance of existence. Ganondorf knew this, and it was not long before this realm and Hyrule's started to suffer as well. Once we discovered what was happening, it was too late and we tried to stop him, but he had grown much stronger in the past year since his defeat. No doubt his hatred and lust for revenge drove him to strengthen his powers. When he was able to create a hole into Hyrule, we and the Hero of Time stood ground at the Temple of Time to try and stop him before he entered. But the Master Sword was firmly locked behind the great stone doors of the temple and there was not enough time to retrieve it. We had so little warning to do anything. He struck as quick and as deadly as the finest Sheikah warrior, but with no honor." Impa paused for a moment, trying to let the memory come forward. "Rauru had already passed on months before the battle, and at the battle in the temple, Ruto joined him. It was a losing struggle and it seemed that in all one instant we lost the Hero of Time as well. No one was prepared for Ganondorf, even us. We retreated to the Sacred Realm and watched as he destroyed and killed almost everything in his path."  
  
Impa paused and waited for Link to say something. Zelda watched him carefully, her heightened mental abilities receiving the turbulent emotions Link was feeling but not showing.  
  
"Link," she said softly, "do you understand what we are telling you?" Link slowly turned his head and stared at her, but his eyes were vacant and he wasn't even aware that he was seeing anything. Slowly he nodded.  
  
"Let…let me see," he said with quivering voice. The others glanced at one another and Zelda consented solemnly. Together they stood and as Link watched, Zelda waved her arm and the air in front of them began to shimmer and become translucent. The vague images of destroyed buildings and the scorched sky came into focus, as the scope of Hyrule field became visible. Link could only stare in amazement as the window flowed over the broken houses and flame-consumed buildings. What had once been Hyrule Market he could see was no more than a pile of burnt timber now with scattered and crushed cobblestones thrown everywhere. Horrified, Link gasped as the image came to rest on an aged skeleton partially hidden beneath the ruin, its singed red hair clinging to the scarred skull and a blackened broach lay close to its neck. Zelda continued to guide the window but Link shattered it with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No more," he stammered. Zelda bent her head in a nod and took up her place by Impa once again. The Hero of Time wavered where he stood for a moment before returning. "I don't want to believe it," He said softly.  
  
"As we wish we had that luxury," the Princess replied. Nabooru coughed and stepped forward and Saria met her gaze. Nabooru knew this was hard for him, but he was the Hero if Time and the story needed to be finished…they did not have much longer…  
  
"Link," she said, trying to get a reaction out of him. "Link, you need to listen, the story isn't over yet. Even though Ganondorf was leader of the Gerudo for a time, there was something he was never told about: a group of Gerudo who left the nation around the time of his birth," Nabooru continued and Link's head shot upright in attention.  
  
"Murieope," he whispered under his breath. Nabooru nodded.  
  
"The Gerudo had never heard from them after they left," Nabooru paused for breath, "but it had been guessed that they settled somewhere in the far south of Hyrule. We found the village using the power of the Sacred Realm and watched over it for a time, trying to use what little power we could to keep it from him," her voice tightened and the veins in her hands swelled. "But that heartless son of a bitch found them and they shared the same fate as the rest of Hyrule."  
  
By now Link's mind had almost completely become numb. Though he heard the words, his emotions were detached from him now.  
  
"We once again had to stand by and watch Ganondorf slaughter innocent people," Impa started again before Link had a moment to ask questions. "But there was something odd about one person that fell to his sword, a young girl. She stood over the body of her injured brother as Ganondorf heartlessly plunged his sword into her flesh. Her blood splattered onto his already bloodstained armor and skin, but as it did he shrank back in pain. Her blood seared his skin as if it were acid, and for a moment we noticed, made him become weak. The girl did not survive her injuries and everyone in the village was killed." Impa now stopped and waited for a response from Link.  
  
Link was dazed and unable to speak. That couldn't be what the future held for Hyrule, could it? Everyone he knew and loved dead, even he himself did not exist in this future. He could only stare blankly at Impa, whose vacant eyes stared out as blankly as his own could. He felt Saria's small hands wrap around his and held them there as she tried to comfort him.  
  
"Loraefin…?" He managed to force out it a whisper. Saria squeezed his hand again.  
  
"Yes," Zelda answered him. "She's what will save Hyrule from Ganondorf. We believe that her blood is the only thing that can kill him." Link stared at her in shock.  
  
"No, no you must have gotten it wrong," Link said in a bit of a panic. "She has no connection with Ganondorf, by the Goddesses she never would have even left the valley if I didn't---" He paused suddenly as it all came to him. "It was you who sent me that dream! It was wasn't it? You told me to go and find her and---"  
  
"Yes, it was us Brother," Darunia spoke solemnly. "We needed you to find her so that she may save Hyrule from its fate in the future, to save everyone's future."  
  
"We sent messages, the dreams you spoke of, back into the past to you, telling of a girl that would be the one to save you. By 'you' we meant all of Hyrule." Zelda spoke up, seating herself next to Impa and across from Link. "But sending messages back in time is tricky, and we were not sure if it would work."  
  
"It did," Link said, still dazed. Zelda for the first time smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Then if it worked, Hyrule is saved."  
  
Link got up and paced around the room for a moment.  
  
"It isn't that simple!" He said with anger resonating in his voice. "I can't ask Loraefin to die! That is not up to me!"  
  
"You don't have to ask her, it is a matter of fate," Impa said sternly.  
  
"How can you say that? If it was fate why didn't she appear the first time around huh?!"  
  
"Sometimes fate needs a little help," Zelda whispered, sensing Link's fear and anger at the same time. "She has to understand that she is the only one who can save us, if not for us, than her family as well, they were not spared the first time either."  
  
This statement struck Link speechless. The truthfulness and honesty of it rendered any words that he would say useless against it. It was fact, and fact was not arguable.  
  
"That can't be true…" Link moaned and put his hands up to his forehead. "She's my friend…I don't want to lose her."  
  
"Link," Zelda got up and went to him, "it's the only way. If she doesn't, she and all the others will be lost anyhow." Her voice was firm and all knowing as she spoke and Link could only stare at her. Her beautiful blue eyes had lost their spark and had become dull and placid. The golden hair that was once allowed to fly free had been restrained in a bun on her head, a few listless strands refusing to be imprisoned framed her face. Her voice quieted down and compassion spewed forth. "Sacrifices have to be made Link, and don't think I have no feelings of sorrow over this, believe me, I do, but I would choose one lost life over hundreds in any situation and I know you would too."  
  
Link pushed his shoulders back and stood up as straight and tall as his physique would manage. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to say something. He took a few steps before pausing again and opening his mouth, but the words took a few moments to work their way out.  
  
"So this is Hyrule's future huh? Death and destruction. Certainly not much to look forward to is it?" Link said under his breath. "Damn fate and its twisted sense of humor."  
  
"Link, you must pay attention to me now, I need to give you instructions about Ganondorf's return. You'll need to be prepared, or else this will all happen over again." Zelda's voice was calmer now. "In one year, Ganondorf will break free of the Dark Realm and try to re-enter Hyrule. He must be stopped at the Temple of Time, before he is allowed to cause any damage. The girl, she will need----"  
  
"Her name is Loraefin," Link retorted. He didn't mean to be harsh, not in the slightest bit, but he could not help it. Zelda understood what he was going through, indeed she had gone through it a year ago. She studied his face, the way he bit his bottom lip when he was upset and angry and how his eyebrows gathered together above the bridge of his nose, she knew that he understood what he must do.  
  
"I'm sorry," she continued. "Loraefin, she will need to give her life here. It must be lifeblood Link, we've already tried every other way, only that will do it. It is a noble and brave death Link; she will be remembered throughout Hyrule's history as one of its greatest saviors. She will understand what she must do."  
  
"She'll have no choice, either scenario she'll be dead," Link replied.  
  
"Stop being so snippy Kid," Nabooru said hotly. "We don't want this anymore than you do! But you're going to have to accept the fact that she is going to have to die. There is no question, there is nothing to argue about, her blood is the only thing that can stop him."  
  
"Link, you must take her blood and retrieve the Master Sword before the battle starts. Cover the blade with it, and plunge it directly into Ganondorf's black heart. Do this, and the Evil King will be no more."  
  
"How do you know that for sure? What if it doesn't work and Loraefin dies a pointless death?" Link tried to quiet himself.  
  
"It will work Kid, we have seen it," replied Nabooru. "There is no other way. Accept it."  
  
Perhaps it was the bluntness that caused this statement to act like a slap in the face. Either way, Link stumbled from the blow of it. Nabooru realized the harshness of her words, but thought it would do Link the better good if they were said. Emotional attachments had to be discarded if this horrible future was to ever be erased. Link wavered where he stood for a moment, letting it all sink in.  
  
"What day will it be, in a year I mean?" Link asked solemnly, giving in.  
  
"The first new moon of the summer," Zelda replied. "And Link, you mustn't tell us in the past of what we have told you here, or else history will be completely different, perhaps for the worst, we cannot risk that. We know this will work, if you've ever trusted me, trust me now, for Hyrule's sake." She watched him until his vacant eyes were too much for her and whispered, "Link, I'm so sorry."  
  
He couldn't manage a smile, he tried, but there was nothing there. They gathered around him, and Link began to feel heavy again. Before everything went dark again he heard Nabooru's voice say to him: "Good luck Kid." And then total darkness. 


	9. One year, four months, twelve days

Chapter Nine:  
  
"Zelda!" Link heard King Harkinian shout as his daughter ran to embrace him. "My daughter! It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Link opened his eyes. He was standing on the Pedestal of Time, everything just how he left it. The Master Sword was held limply in his hand and he stared at it. He heard Rauru's voice in his head, telling him that it was okay to place it back in the Pedestal. Link slipped it in just as Saria bounded up to him and practically jumped into his arms.  
  
"Link!" She laughed. "Long time no see! Oh I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too Sar," Link half laughed, his mind still spinning trying to cope with all of the sudden changes.  
  
There was such excitement to be had, probably more than that old temple had seen in a long time. There were many hugs and greetings, each person seeming to be passed along to the next for a "I've missed you!" Link looked over shoulder to see Loraefin standing there patiently, smiling at him. For anyone in the temple, it had appeared that Link had simply pulled out the Master Sword, and in the next instant he was still standing there, but the Sages had returned. Loraefin stood nervously, especially in the presence of Tiamra and Nabooru. She wasn't sure what to expect from them. Her grandmother had always told her that the ones who made them leave were harsh and dangerous. Link had told her otherwise, but it was hard to simply dismiss what your first education had disposed you to. Link came over to her and she beamed at him proudly.  
  
"Well, it looked like everything went according to plan eh?" Loraefin gave a little laugh and joked. "I don't know if I've ever been this nervous before…wait, yes I have…the last time I was out with you. Is this going to be a pattern of ours?" She noticed that Link was staring at her strangely and she stared back at him. "Something wrong? I don't have some of breakfast in my teeth do I?! Oh I can't---"  
  
"You look fine Fin," Link smiled, studying her face, trying to make a memory of that moment. "You always look fine." Loraefin looked up at Navi and then laughed at him.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Yeah, where did that come from?" Navi echoed.  
  
"You just do, I wanted you to know."  
  
"Oh…well thank you."  
  
Ruto came up suddenly and grabbed Link in a hug.  
  
"You didn't think you were going to get away from me did you?" She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Loraefin! How nice to see you again!"  
  
In time, after all of the excitement had faded, the Sages departed home to their families, and Loraefin and Link accompanied Zelda and the King back to Hyrule Castle. With the Sages home, Hyrule seemed to have all of its pieces back and something just fit together. Perhaps Hyrule was whole for the time being. Two days later Loraefin, Megeara and Lolita set off back to Murieope, Link escorting them though they persisted that he not go out of his way. The weather had taken a turn and it looked as if another storm was coming up. The weather seemed to reflect Link's mind he thought, gray and clouded. The words that the future Sages had spoken to him were like a splinter in his mind. He could not bear the fate that Loraefin had to endure, but he knew, if Hyrule was to survive, she must perish.  
  
One year, four months, twelve days 


End file.
